Stereo depth cameras are well-known and are often used to measure a distance from an object. One such measurement device includes a projector and a camera. In such a device, the projector projects a known pattern image on an object (e.g., a scene), and an image of the object upon which the image is projected is captured by the camera. From the captured images, depth information may be determined. One technique for determining depth in such devices is through the use of triangulation. Thus, images of objects are captured and measurements are taken to determine depth information.
In order to perform triangulation accurately in the devices, the projected pattern from the projector must be planar. However, at times, there will be a distortion in the optical system of the projector which results in a distortion in the projected pattern. As a result, the projected pattern will cease being planar. For example, in such cases, the typical projector distortion will make the projected planes banana-shaped. Unfortunately, with the projected planes from the projector being distorted, the standard triangulation process used to determine depth with result in erroneous depth information being generated;